Selva
Two unlikely lovers met one day in the most dangerous place on Pyrrhia. Well, at least for one. The other one simply called it home. A place where fights broke out, where the criminals, hybrids, and others that didn't quite fit into regular society lived, along with a few others, sprinkled among the mix. You'd think it would be the perfect place for a runaway. But if it weren't for the one who saved her from the business and fighting, she wouldn't have lasted long in that place -Excerpt from Selva's story about how they met Selva was for Dew's Gay/Lesbian Character contest (but now just part of a fun collab project), and her protective awesome girlfriend is Leiu Appearance I don't care if it hurts. I'm ready As you walk through the Scorpion Den you expect to see SandWings, maybe some hybrids, the occasional tribrid or quadbrid, though those are quite rare. What you likely don't expect to see is a purebred tattooed RainWing, her scales bright and colourful against the mostly yellow and brown crowds in the Den. This oddball would be Selva. She has a sturdy and average body shape, at least compared to most her tribe. Compared to most of the Scorpion Den's residents, she's actually not that average, but if you put her with some members of her tribe, she'd -mostly- fit in. She has the unique traits of her tribe, a frill and a prehensile tail, neither of which help her all that much in the Sand Kingdom. She's pretty thin but trying to build some muscle. Some RainWings might try to change their scales to fit in with the others, but she doesn't, her colours bright against the blandness of the other dragons she sees every day. Her mainscales are steel blue, running down to her talons and up and over her bony wing frame, holding in the membranes. The membranes themselves are a dark orange, a bit darker than the fruit, kind of an orange-brown. This same orange is found on some markings, as well as her horns and claws. Her frill changes with her emotions, but it's resting colour is the same. Between her mainscales and striped underbelly, she has a thin line of purpley-blue scales, as well as on the bottom of her head. The top of it is a much lighter blue, around the shade of sky blue. Her underbelly is stripy as mentioned above, alternating between a light yellowish-orange and a pinkish-red. This same pink-red paints a horn in the middle of her snout, and two face markings as well. Her top scales are light purple, her back spines pink. Set into her head are two bright green eyes, the typical ones of her tribe members. Something that sets her apart from most RainWings is her tattoos, one at the top of her wing frame that was given to her by Leiu, others on her leg, one a swirl and one diamonds. The most obvious is the chain of diamonds that run down her tail. She almost always smiles, and her smile is the warmest and most genuine when she has her sweet, wonderful girlfriend there with her, a protective talon on her shoulder, making Selva feel safe. Personality I'm happy the way I am Pros: Happy, loving, peaceful Cons: Fragile, anxious Neutral: Quiet History Just saying, you're amazing Selva may have not started out with a very great life, but it did improve, something she’s hugely grateful for. Anyway, let’s take her story back to the beginning, before she became a Scorpion Den healer, before she met her love, before she left her home. When she was just a shy dragonet, afraid of coming out to her unaccepting family. She lived in a tiny part of the rainforest, where you had to strain to see another tree hut, all the homes so far apart. She was the oldest of three dragonets, with twin younger siblings. She loved them both, but couldn’t help feeling closer to her sister, Glorious. They had alright parents, but they had their own strong opinions, opinions they forced on her and her siblings. She never got along with them very well, and they just accepted it. Selva wasn’t a very popular dragonet, and didn’t have very many friends. So she wasn’t all that hesitant when one day, a purple dragonet sat next to her and started talking to her. She recognized the dragonet, a girl named Eleven who was always pretty quiet. However, she was talking to her, and so Selva talked back. Neither of them were very popular or outgoing, so they became fast friends. Skills I can actually do things, you know Tribal: Venom, colour changing (camouflage), Relationships Hey, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean-'' '''Parents:' Doesn't really miss them, never very close Goldenberry: Misses him but not hugely Glorious: Wants her to visit them but not because it's dangerous, closest non-Leiu relationship Leiu: Her protecter and greatest love Trivia Hey, as a RainWing, I'm a good healer. I promise *She loves writing about lesbian characters, and always takes tiny attributes from herself and Leiu to put into the couples *Whips up cheerful short stories for Leiu when she has a bad day Gallery Do you think I'm beautiful? SelvaTattoo.png|Jada coloured by me 0C95CE62-A2B5-40C9-ACD5-993335ADFA1C.png|Headshot by Telephone SelvaCloud.png|Headshot by Cloud Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Writer)